


Делая выводы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Victorian Attitudes, possible abuse of the French language, references to art by someone who doesn't know the first thing about it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: О правде, искусстве, писательстве и Рейхенбахе.





	Делая выводы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawing Conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754249) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 

Я уставился на слова, которые всего несколько мгновений назад легли на бумагу из-под моего пера. Их смысл медленно впитывался моим мозгом, гораздо медленнее, чем чернила впитывались в бумагу. И гораздо менее охотно.

Простые, на первый взгляд безобидные слова. Ничего, что могло бы вызвать медленное напряжение, которое я ощутил внутри, постепенный жар эмоций, которые мне не хотелось ни называть, ни признавать.

То есть ничего, кроме того, что я вспомнил другие слова. С ужасной смесью нежелания и решимости я перебирал свои бумаги, пока не добрался до отрывка, который, как я помнил, записал раньше.

Да, всё было именно так, как я написал. Холмс говорил о трёх опасных людях, оставшихся в организации Мориарти, людях, которые должны были посчитать его мёртвым, если Холмс хотел получить хоть какой-то шанс выжить.

Но как они могли поверить, что он мёртв, когда один из главных помощников Мориарти пытался убить его на уступе, _после_ падения Мориарти, после того, как Холмс избежал той же участи?

Может, я неправильно запомнил слова Холмса?

Этот знаменательный, потрясший мою душу день был больше месяца назад. И этот месяц был очень насыщенным. Между чудесным воскрешением Холмса и новым появлением в моей жизни, подготовкой моей практики к продаже и поиском покупателя, а также возвращением в мои старые комнаты на Бейкер-Стрит, не говоря уже о нескольких сложных расследованиях, было очень мало времени для размышлений, а тем более для записи событий. Я набросал скудные заметки, какие только смог, но ничего похожего на связное повествование. Только сегодня вечером, когда Холмс был приглашён на обед к своему брату Майкрофту, несомненно, чтобы обсудить более деликатные моменты недавно завершённого дела о бумагах экс-президента Мурильо и, возможно, другие политические вопросы, которые Майкрофт считал (по крайней мере, Майкрофт) слишком деликатными для кого-то, кроме братьев Холмс.

Или, возможно, Майкрофт догадывался – и правильно, надо признать – что я всё ещё испытываю на него обиду из-за его роли в моём обмане. Мне ещё предстояло примириться с его ролью в этом деле. Старший Холмс не любил эмоции даже больше, чем его младший брат, и, возможно, хотел бы избежать всего, что могло бы нарушить его пищеварение.

Странно, как я мог всё ещё обижаться на старшего, но так быстро простил моего Холмса, виновника обмана.

Или мне так показалось. Теперь, однако, я не был так уверен. Как бы я ни боролся с ними, гнев, обида и горькая боль бурлили в моих жилах, гораздо сильнее, чем в тот день, когда он вернулся из страны мёртвых.

Потому что, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, память о словах Холмса в тот день была остра, как бритва, неизгладимо запечатлевшись в моём мозгу – и даже Холмс признал, что моя способность запоминать разговоры необычайно хороша. Я слышал его характерный тенор, произносящий эти слова, будто он находился в комнате со мной, даже сейчас.

В тот незабываемый день, когда остатки его маскировки лежали на моём столе, а в голосе звучали искренние извинения, Холмс сказал мне, что после того, как он вырвался из когтей Мориарти на краю пропасти, он понял, что в организации Мориарти остались трое опасных людей, и что если они не посчитают его мёртвым, то наверняка убьют. Это было полное оправдание его обмана там, в Рейхенбахе, и того, что он позволил мне считать его мёртвым в течение трех лет.

Позже в тот же вечер, когда адреналин от битвы с Мораном всё ещё бежал по нашим венам, из разбитого окна в гостиную дул сильный сквозняк, а расколотая голова воскового манекена иллюстрировала мощь пневматического ружья и смертоносную меткость полковника, Холмс признался, что _именно_ Морана он боялся больше всего в Лондоне, после самого Мориарти. Что Моран был заместителем Мориарти, а Моран сопровождал Мориарти в Швейцарию, как я сопровождал Холмса.

Что это, несомненно, Моран пытался убить его, когда Холмс прятался на своём маленьком выступе.

Моран, _должно быть_ был одним из тех трёх опасных врагов, о которых упоминал Холмс, тех, кого надо было обмануть, заставив думать, что он мёртв, если у него был хоть какой-то шанс прожить достаточно долго, чтобы привлечь их к ответственности. Даже если бы Моран не был помощником Мориарти, он знал бы, как связаться с остальными и как убедить их в том, что Холмс жив. Любая разумная надежда одурачить своих врагов исчезла бы в тот момент, когда Холмс понял бы, что Моран знает, что он всё ещё жив.

И всё же, по собственному признанию Холмса, Моран с самого начала знал, что Холмс жив.

Разговоры противоречили друг другу.

Либо у меня была плохая память, либо Холмс не рассказал мне всей правды о причинах, по которым он обманул меня.

В любом случае, я должен узнать правду.

Я закрыл чернильницу, убрал бумаги, налил себе большую порцию виски и уселся в кресло ждать.

Спустя какое-то бесконечное время – не знаю точно, как долго, – я услышал лёгкие, быстрые шаги Холмса по лестнице. Он тихо вошёл в гостиную с улыбкой на лице. – А, Уотсон, – поприветствовал он меня, направляясь к полке с трубками. Он взял свою любимую глиняную трубку и направился к персидской туфле, в которой держал табак. – Вы провели приятный вечер со своим пером? Я предупреждаю вас, что мой запрет на публикацию вами новых дел весьма строг.

Я не сказал ему, что писал, но меня не удивило, что он всё-таки догадался о том, чем я занимался. Несомненно, у меня на руках было какое-то предательское чернильное пятно, или мои манжеты ещё больше заблестели от трения о кожаную подушечку письменного стола, или что-то в этом роде. Холмс пребывал в весёлом расположении духа, как часто бывало после тех редких случаев, когда они с братом общались. Я почти ненавидел то, что собирался сделать что-то, чтобы его изменить. Но моё желание было слишком велико, чтобы молчать.

– Почему вы солгали мне о Рейхенбахе, Холмс?

Я не хотел так прямо говорить на эту тему. Я намеревался вовлечь его в дискуссию, задав ему вопросы о роли Морана в организации Мориарти или сказав, что не могу вспомнить все события дня его возвращения. Но в моём смятении грубая солдатская честность превзошла осторожные расспросы врача. И в этой внезапной, полной тишине Холмса, в его мгновенном безмолвии я нашёл более решительный ответ, чем после тысячи вопросов.

Как всегда быстро, даже в полном изумлении, Холмс мгновенно пришёл в себя. – Мой дорогой Уотсон, что вы...

Я молча протянул ему два листа своей рукописи с подчёркнутыми соответствующими отрывками. Холмсу потребовалось не более десяти секунд, чтобы понять их значение, и ещё меньше – чтобы краска сошла с его лица. Я знал, что он сразу же понял намёк, но не мог не высказать свои выводы вслух.

– Вы говорили мне, что все, кроме вашего брата Майкрофта, считали вас мёртвым, – мой голос звучал странно ровно в моих ушах. – Вы заставили меня поверить, что только необходимость полной скрытности удержала вас от того, чтобы связаться со мной, ни сразу после этого, ни в последующие три года. И всё же из того, что вы мне рассказали – точнее, из собственных слов и поступков полковника Морана – он должен был знать, что вы выжили.

– Уотсон... – Голос Холмса тоже звучал странно, почти сдавленно.

Я проигнорировал смешанный протест и мольбу, которые услышал в том, как он произнёс моё имя, и заставил себя продолжить. Или поддаться смятению, грозившему разорвать мою грудь на части. – Майкрофт знал правду. _Моран_ знал правду, а через него, должно быть, и все остатки организации Мориарти, – я сглотнул, борясь с комком в горле. – Тогда почему вы держали _меня_ в неведении?

Я уставился на него, надеясь, что Холмс рассмеётся или усмехнётся, и с его губ сорвётся готовое объяснение, которое успокоит мои страхи, разъяснит необъяснимое. Но он оставался безмолвным, как статуя, и с почти таким же белым лицом. Только быстрое моргание глаз говорило о том, что он может быть кем угодно, кроме своего обычного собранного «я».

Секунды шли, и с каждой секундой, с каждым ударом моего пульса в венах надежда умирала. Мои глаза непроизвольно закрылись, когда я понял, что больше не могу скрывать правду. – Не обращайте внимания, Холмс. Я знаю почему. – Тихий звук, и мои веки снова распахнулись. Трубка Холмса хрустнула в его руке. Признак удивления? Гнев? Чувство вины? Это не имело значения; это не меняло правды, которая смотрела на нас из моей собственной рукописи. – Вы мне не доверяете. И никогда не доверяли.

Едва я произнёс эти слова, как Холмс наконец-то нарушил молчание. – Нет! – рявкнул он, швырнув сломанную трубку на ковёр. – Уотсон, вы, как всегда, пришли к совершенно неверным выводам. Конечно, я вам доверяю!

– Нет, не надо, – огрызнулся я, не в силах больше терпеть этот обман. – А я – самый большой дурак, потому что у меня были доказательства этого во время ваших дел в Баскервиле и в Рейгейте до этого, не говоря уже об ужасной истории с Калвертоном Смитом. Доказательства, которые я всегда позволял вам утаивать, по крайней мере, до сих пор. Но вы не можете объяснить этого. – Я увидел отчаяние на лице Холмса, и это потрясло меня. Я упрямо цеплялся за свой гнев, как за лучшую альтернативу тому, что скрывалось под ним. – Нет, если только вы не хотите сказать мне, что я ошибаюсь, и что Моран _не_ знал. А вы?

Холмс открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его и застыл в напряжённом молчании.

Остатки моего гнева улетучились, как песок, уносимый приливом. – По крайней мере, у вас хватает совести не лгать, – заметил я. Жар моих эмоций был гораздо предпочтительнее, чем холодное оцепенение, охватившее меня сейчас. Я неуверенно поднялся на ноги. – Полагаю, мне следует поблагодарить вас за это.

Ледяная рука схватила меня за запястье железной хваткой. Холмс наклонился ко мне, пока его лицо не оказалось в нескольких дюймах от моего, и когда он заговорил, его голос был похож на шипение. – Уотсон, я понимаю ваш гнев. Это очень естественно. Я признаю, что не был до конца откровенен в своих объяснениях, но вы должны мне поверить: то, что я сделал, я сделал к лучшему. И я могу объяснить...

Горький смешок сорвался с моих губ прежде, чем я смог взять себя в руки. – Конечно, вы можете объяснить. Вы всегда можете объяснить. Но под всеми вашими словами скрывается вот что: вы просите меня поверить вам, довериться вам, вопреки разуму и доказательствам. Но какую веру вы мне даёте взамен?

Холмс отшатнулся, словно я его ударил. Я воспользовался этим и вырвал своё запястье из его хватки. Мы стояли в нескольких футах друг от друга, глядя друг на друга. Я всматривался в лицо Холмса, пытаясь его прочесть, но, даже видя некоторые слабые признаки эмоций на обычно бесстрастных чертах, я мог прочитать выражение его лица не больше, чем когда-либо.

Как обычно, я не предоставлял ему такой загадки. Без сомнения, он прочёл на моем лице даже больше, чем я сам сознавал в тот момент, потому что уставился на меня с той напряжённостью, которую обычно приберегал для доказательств, противоречащих его теории. – Вы действительно верите в это, – заметил он наконец.

– А во что ещё мне верить? Вы сами сказали мне, Холмс, что когда вы устраните невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, какой бы невероятной она ни была. И ваше недоверие ко мне вряд ли можно назвать невероятным. Это установленный факт.

– Нет, Уотсон! Эта глупость – моя, а не ваша, – поспешно поправился он. – Моя ошибка, повторявшаяся на протяжении многих лет. Я не могу винить вашу логику, просто неполноту информации, из которой вы сделали свои выводы. И это тоже моя вина. – Он прочистил горло. – Уже поздно, и ваши эмоции, понятно, встревожены. Я тоже несколько расстроен. Мы ничего не добьёмся сегодня, продолжая эту дискуссию. Я прошу вас, в качестве личного одолжения, отложить ваши вопросы ещё на несколько часов. Отправляйтесь спать, и я клянусь вам, что утром всё проясню.

Мой израненный дух протестовал против этого – ещё один пример своеволия Холмса. – Холмс!

Он прервал меня одним словом. – Пожалуйста.

Даже сейчас я не мог ему отказать. – Ну, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Холмс.

Мне показалось, или его плечи слегка опустились? И если да, то от смирения или от облегчения? Свет газовых ламп был слишком тусклым, а в голове у меня царил такой сумбур, что я ни в чём не был уверен. – Благодарю вас, Уотсон. Спокойной ночи.

Несмотря на наши слова, я сомневался, что это будет так для нас обоих.

Сон ускользал от меня. Я переоделся в ночную рубашку и лёг в постель, но в голове всё время крутились события того вечера. Моё осознание. Поведение Холмса и его обещание «всё прояснить». Как он мог прояснить то, что уже было так мучительно очевидно для меня, в любом случае, что имело бы значение?

И, Боже милостивый, что же мне теперь делать? Глубокой ночью я горько пожалел, что продал свою практику и своё прежнее место жительства. Поступая таким образом, я невольно загнал себя в ловушку именно тогда, когда больше всего нуждался в спасении. Не было бы никакого быстрого и лёгкого способа освободиться от 221Б, или от моего взаимодействия с Холмсом. Однако оставаться здесь, теперь, когда я понял истинное отношение Холмса, было невозможно. Гордость, самоуважение и честь – всё восставало против этой идеи. Для всех заинтересованных лиц было бы лучше, если бы я мог немедленно уехать. Возможно, я мог бы совершить скромное путешествие в Бат или в Эдинбург и, находясь там, исследовать любые практики, которые могли бы продаваться в этих местах. Конечно, средства, полученные мною за продажу моей практики в Лондоне, гораздо лучше будет потратить подальше от столицы. И я не мог себе представить, что останусь в Лондоне с Холмсом, расследующим, как в старые времена, но уже не моим другом. Мой предполагаемый друг. Он всегда утверждал, что я его единственный друг.

Мэри очень любила Бат. Мы совершили туда несколько поездок, в том числе две – в последнюю осень её жизни.

Она тоже любила Холмса, терпела его эксцентричность, поощряла его визиты и уговаривала меня его навестить. Она искренне оплакивала его смерть, хотя и не так глубоко, как я.

Чего бы я сейчас не отдал, чтобы услышать её разумный, любящий совет. Но я сомневался, что даже моя Мэри помогла бы мне проглотить горькую пилюлю, которая лежала передо мной.

Эти мысли и другие, подобные им, не покидали меня до тех пор, пока тусклый свет туманного утра не начал пробиваться сквозь задёрнутые шторы. Было ещё рано, но я не мог больше оставаться в постели. Машинально я встал, оделся в свежее и постарался отогнать хандру, ополоснув лицо водой из кувшина. Я провёл расчёской по волосам, приводя их в порядок, близкий к обычному. Наконец я расправил плечи, насколько это было возможно, и спустился вниз, в нашу гостиную.

Несмотря на ранний час, Холмс пришёл раньше меня. На самом деле он выглядел так, будто вообще не ложился спать. Годы, проведённые с Холмсом, позволили мне увидеть гораздо больше, чем я мог бы увидеть до нашего знакомства. На нём всё ещё была та же одежда, что и накануне вечером, только на плечи был наброшен старый халат. Воздух был затянут дымом от трубки, что свидетельствовало о том, что он курил по крайней мере часть времени, но он не был таким густым, как если бы он провёл всю ночь за этим занятием. Не расслабился он и в кресле, как обычно бывало после многочасовых размышлений с зажатой в зубах трубкой. Вместо этого он резко выпрямился на краю подушки. Он держал на коленях маленькую коробочку и два пыльных, потрёпанных дневника.

– Миссис Хадсон уже принесла кофе и лёгкий завтрак, – поприветствовал он меня. – И я сказал ей, что сегодня утром нас никто не должен беспокоить, кто бы ни пришёл.

Мысль о еде вызывала у меня дурноту, но я знал, что бы ни случилось, мне станет лучше, если я заранее подкреплюсь. Я кивнул ему и подошёл к буфету. Тарелки и кофейник были ещё тёплыми. Я заставил себя приготовить чашку кофе и съесть несколько кусочков ветчины. Собравшись с духом, я направился к своему креслу и сел, чувствуя себя почти так же, как на экзаменах по специальности. – Ну, Холмс. Вы обещали мне объяснение сегодня утром.

– Я так и сделал.

– Я готов это услышать.

– А я... – Холмс осёкся с совершенно нехарактерным для него выражением неуверенности на лице. – Я постараюсь, Но вы должны быть терпеливы со мной, Уотсон. Я должен изложить своё дело методично. Если покажется, что я отвлёкся, знайте, что у меня есть на то веские причины.

Первым моим побуждением было попытаться успокоить Холмса. Я решительно подавил этот порыв. – Продолжайте.

Руки Холмса крепче сжали один из дневников. – Спасибо вам. Начнём с того, что я, кажется, как-то рассказывал вам, что моя бабушка была сестрой французского художника Верне.

Это было значительное отступление, но я изо всех сил, стоически, постарался его перенести. – Вы рассказывали, да. Вы сказали, что ваша склонность к наблюдательности, возможно, досталась вам от неё.

– Да, кажется, я говорил что-то в этом роде. О чём я умолчал, так это о том, что летом она была постоянным гостем в нашем доме, когда я был мальчиком. – Должно быть, на моём лице отразилось удивление, но Холмс продолжил, словно не замечая этого: – Она тоже была художницей, хотя и не такой известной, как её брат. Во-первых, она предпочитала экспериментировать с другими техниками, а не рисовать маслом, и во-вторых, семья не оставляет женщине времени оттачивать свои навыки так, как это может сделать мужчина. Тем не менее, у неё был одарённый глаз и быстрая рука, а ещё такая же острая наблюдательность, как у Майкрофта или у меня. Именно она первая научила меня основам химии, заставив меня растирать пигменты и смешивать для неё краски. И именно она научила меня держать карандаш и рисовать то, что я видел.

Это действительно было новостью. – Вы умеете рисовать?

Холмс пожал плечами, но по его смущению я сразу понял, что это щекотливая тема. – В некотором роде, да. В детстве я лелеял... амбиции однажды стать художником, как мой двоюродный дед. Это была одна из многих таких фантазий, наряду с теми, чтобы стать исследователем, или великим учёным, или композитором. Дети часто фантазируют. К её чести, grand-mere поощряла меня рассматривать все эти возможности, не только искусство. Мои родители не совсем одобряли то, чему она учила меня или Майкрофта, если уж на то пошло...

– Майкрофт! – сорвалось с моих губ восклицание.

Один уголок рта Холмса приподнялся в короткой улыбке. – Мой брат, как и вы, человек скрытых глубин. Он часами сидел на одном месте, наблюдая и воссоздавая сцену до мельчайших деталей. Я полагаю, что сейчас он не практикуется в этом искусстве, но он нарисовал эскиз парадной аллеи своей школы-интерната, который считался достаточно хорошим, чтобы повесить его в комнате для посетителей в качестве главного примера студенческой работы. Я верю, что он всё ещё там.

– Как я уже говорил, мои родители не вполне одобряли это, скорее из-за самой бабушки, чем из-за того, что они не ценили искусство как таковое. Моя мать, её дочь, была особенно чувствительна к красоте. Но, как это часто бывает в семьях, её личность приняла другое направление, чем у её матери. Моя бабушка была независимой женщиной, вдовой со средствами и с чем-то вроде свободного духа; француженка во всех отношениях. С другой стороны, моя мать, хотя и была наполовину француженкой по крови, в душе была англичанкой. Она, как и Майкрофт, любила рутину и порядок, и не испытывала ни малейшего желания, чтобы кто-нибудь из её детей развил в себе то, что она считала заграничной эксцентричностью. Она была хорошей партией для моего отца, который был в равной мере умён и общепризнан. Именно он настаивал, чтобы я рассматривал рисование как ремесло, инструмент, который может оказаться полезным в ходе более научных исследований. Он также настаивал, чтобы я научился боксировать и фехтовать, ибо человек, не умеющий драться, не годится ни для какого занятия. По крайней мере, в этом я смог ему угодить.

– Понимаю. – Я действительно не понимал, какое отношение это имеет к Рейхенбаху, но мне хотелось, чтобы Холмс продолжил свой рассказ. По крайней мере, это объясняло некоторые из наиболее необычных аспектов его характера. Было очевидно, что его богемная личность многим обязана его бабушке, французской художнице.

Как обычно, Холмс подхватил мои мысли. – Я говорю вам это, Уотсон, чтобы вы могли лучше понять, каким молодым человеком я был, и почему так случилось, что, когда я поступил в университет, у меня не было определённого предмета для изучения. Я был так же склонен к искусству, как и к химии, столь же увлечён точностью уравнений, как и чистыми нотами моей скрипки. Будучи слишком заинтересованным во всём, я ни в чём не преуспевал и не имел прочных связей ни с одним из моих сокурсников, за одним исключением.

– Виктор, – вспомнил я. – Вы как-то говорили о нём.

– И вы очень точно записали то, что я вам сказал. – Тон Холмса был сухим, но за ним скрывалось что-то ещё, что-то такое, от чего у меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом. – Уверяю вас, я был весьма удивлён, прочитав о «Глории Скотт», когда изучал производные каменноугольной смолы. По крайней мере, у вас хватило ума изменить название корабля и расположение фамильного поместья, а также его фамилию, прежде чем публиковать свой рассказ.

– Я всегда осторожен, изменяя любые раскрытые подробности, – парировал я с трудом. – И в любом случае, вы здесь не для того, чтобы возражать.

Холмс кивнул, принимая упрёк за то, что сказал. – Как бы то ни было, я многое упустил, когда рассказывал вам о нём – и о начале нашей дружбы, и о её конце. И... и о её природе.

Нехарактерное для меня заикание застало меня врасплох. – Вы сказали, что были близкими друзьями.

– Очень. – Руки Холмса беспокойно забегали по обложке одного из дневников, который он всё ещё держал на коленях. – У нас с Виктором был общий интерес к искусству и архитектуре. Его отец поддерживал его интересы в искусстве ради искусства, как и мой – пренебрежительно. Кроме того, у нас были и другие общие интересы, которые побуждали нас искать общества друг друга в той же мере, в какой мешали нам искать общества других людей. К концу моего первого года мы стали почти неразлучны.

Я услышал то, о чём Холмс старательно умалчивал. Это было то, что я давно подозревал, учитывая общую неприязнь моего друга к прекрасному полу. Мой армейский опыт познакомил меня с другими мужчинами с похожими наклонностями, пожизненными холостяками, которые не находили утешения в обществе женщин. Которые находили счастье и удовлетворение только в обществе других мужчин.

Я никогда не считал себя одним из них, потому что мне было не чуждо наслаждение женщинами. Но я никогда не был слеп к привлекательности мужской компании. Давным-давно я даже сделал краткую передышку, раз или два. Холмс вряд ли знал об этом, хотя мог бы кое-что узнать о моей возможной терпимости во время нашего пребывания у полковника Хейтера. Я тщательно подбирал следующие слова.

– Это вполне естественно.

Моё замечание было встречено высоким, напряжённым смехом. – Многие с вами не согласятся, Уотсон!

– Значит, они не отличают своего Катулла от своего Цицерона, – ответил я в мягкой форме.

Холмс уставился на меня, его пронзительные глаза обшаривали каждую чёрточку моего лица. Наконец он слегка расслабился в кресле. – Я никогда не понимал ваших глубин, Уотсон. – Он покачал головой. – Я не ожидал такой реакции.

При этих словах мой гнев, который затих, пока я был поглощён рассказом Холмса, снова поднялся. – Вы должны были мне доверять.

– Я доверял Виктору. – Ответ Холмса был столь же неожиданным, сколь и тихим. – Я думал... я верил в то, что было между нами. Верил, что он может выдержать всё, что угодно. Но всё изменилось после того, как я принял его приглашение провести лето с ним, а не с той ночи, когда я, использовав свои привычки наблюдения и умозаключения, случайно отправил его отца в обморок. Я уже говорил вам, что с этого момента его отец стал относиться ко мне с подозрением, но точно так же его сын стал чувствовать себя неловко и холодно в моём присутствии. Иначе я бы не ушёл по доброй воле.

– Но я ушёл, и то был совсем другой Виктор, который позвал меня обратно, чтобы помочь ему разгадать тайну, окружающую смерть его отца. Я сказал ему, что ошибка его отца была компенсирована хорошей жизнью, которую он построил для себя впоследствии, что тяжёлая работа и искупление более чем уравновесили его первоначальное преступление. Но Виктор не видел этого – не видел себя таким. Он видел – и думал – что это были естественные последствия дурной крови его отца. Что он был запятнан ею, и присущая ей злобность приняла особую форму в сыне, если и отличном от отца, то, несомненно, столь же злом. Форма, которая была столь же очевидна и во мне.

Холмс замолчал. Эта тема была явно болезненной для него, даже сейчас. Я замер, желая утешить его, но не зная, поможет ли хоть что-нибудь из того, что я могу сказать. – Он оплакивал потерю отца, которого любил, – наконец выдавил я. – Он, наверное, плохо соображал.

– И я тоже, раз так обманулся, – огрызнулся Холмс. – Я держался с ним до конца, даже провожал его на корабль, всё ещё веря, что смогу его переубедить. Но безрезультатно. В начале семестра я вернулся в университет и с головой ушёл в работу, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что, как мне казалось, я потерял. В конце концов, я провёл целую ночь за работой, рисуя Виктора таким, каким видел его в последний раз. И в холодном, ясном свете утра я наконец понял несколько вещей, которые должен был видеть всё это время.

Холмс открыл один из дневников, самый большой из двух. К моему удивлению, это был не переплетённый дневник, как я думал, а скорее фолиант, вместилище для нескольких разрозненных листов. Вытащив верхний, Холмс протянул мне его за края.

Я взял его очень осторожно. Это была плотная бумага для художников, обработанная чем-то таким, что заставляло её быть жёсткой в моих руках. На бумаге можно было заметить эффект времени и небрежного хранения. В какой-то момент туда прокралась сырость, затемнив один угол, и некоторые краски слегка потускнели. Но это был всё ещё чудесный рисунок красивого молодого человека, одетого для путешествия, со сложенным зонтиком в одной руке и перчатками, зажатыми в другой. Он уверенно стоял на чем-то похожем на сходни, хотя эта часть изображения и фон остались незаконченными.

– Это вы нарисовали?

– Нарисовал столько, сколько нарисовал, но да.

– Холмс. – Я положил лист на колени. – Вы очень талантливы. Текстура его рубашки, блеск на ботинках, складка на брюках – да это просто удивительно.

Холмс снова улыбнулся, но улыбка была горькой, почти едкой от насмешки. – Вы совершенно точно указали на это, Уотсон. Одежда действительно тонко детализирована. Я обратил на неё особое внимание, и так как она была ясна в моей памяти, это хорошо видно на бумаге. Но посмотрите на его лицо. Посмотрите на его руки.

Я снова посмотрел на него, когда он сказал мне: по сравнению с его одеждой лицо было довольно пустым. И руки оказались не очень хороши, когда подверглись тщательному осмотру. Левая была едва намечена, а правая выглядела неуловимо неправильной. – Эти части тела нарисованы не так хорошо, как остальные, правда...

– C'est simple d'être artiste. Il faut seulement avoir un œil d'aigle, un cœur de lion, les mains d'un amant, et l'esprit rusé d'un général. Sans tout cela, tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui peint. Et n'importe quel imbécile peut peindre.

Я моргнул. Французский не был моим языком, но я узнал его, когда услышал, и Холмс говорил на нём как мастер. Он понял моё замешательство, и некоторые сардонические морщинки вокруг его рта смягчились.

– Это то, что сказала мне бабушка, то, что я нашёл правдой. В конце концов, то, что верно в искусстве, часто верно и в жизни. И она не раз говорила мне об этом. Вот вам смысл этого на английском языке, так как вы не понимаете оригинала: «Быть художником легко. Вам просто нужен глаз орла, сердце льва, руки любовника, а ум генерала. В противном случае вы просто дурак, который рисует. А рисовать может любой дурак».

Я рассмеялся, несмотря на напряжение, которое чувствовал в комнате. – Я думаю, мне бы очень понравилась ваша бабушка.

Холмс ещё немного расслабился. – Я думаю, так и случилось бы. Вы слишком уж англичанин, чтобы по-настоящему ей понравиться, но через несколько минут она бы всё поняла, и я думаю, что вы ей понравились бы, несмотря на вашу национальность. – Его губы сжались в тонкую линию. – Но в своем юношеском энтузиазме я забыл её совет, или, возможно, это просто моё высокомерие заставило меня поверить, что я смогу жить в соответствии с правдой её слов. Верил до того самого утра, когда посмотрел на то, что сделал, и понял, что запечатлел в одежде Виктора больше деталей, чем мне когда-либо удавалось запечатлеть на его лице.

– Вы творили по памяти, и притом болезненно, – тут же возразил я.

– Я позволил эмоциям ослепить меня, – тут же возразил он. – Я никогда по-настоящему не видел его ясно, ни его тела, ни характера. Я позволил тому, что хотел видеть, закрыть глаза на то, что было на самом деле. – Он глубоко вздохнул. – И у меня были доказательства этого.

Он опустил руку в маленькую коробочку, лежавшую на дневниках. На этот раз он держал в руках простой серебряный брелок для часов, возможно, два дюйма в длину и дюйм в диаметре. Он как-то странно повернул крышку, и, к моему удивлению, она распахнулась, открыв потайное отделение с изображением внутри. Он протянул его мне, и я удивлённо на него уставился.

Это было лицо того же молодого человека, что и раньше, нарисованное в профиль на угольно-чёрном фоне. Его волосы были растрёпаны, неуместно обнажена шея и виднелась грудь, прежде чем исчезнуть под предполагаемой студенческой одеждой. Я отчётливо разглядел завиток за ухом мужчины, намёк на ямочку на подбородке. Так много мелких деталей, запечатлённых, должно быть, самой маленькой кистью, и всё же было что-то пустое в выражении лица молодого человека, недосказанное. И глаза...

– Работа в миниатюре, должно быть, очень сложная задача, – сказал я, пытаясь оправдать увиденное. – В целом, она кажется мне необычайно хорошей, хотя я признаю, что-то кажется странным в его глазах.

– Непростительная ошибка, не правда ли, быть неспособным уловить то, что должно быть сущностью души человека, не говоря уже об одной из его самых отличительных черт? – Оценка Холмса была такой же клинической и холодной, как я часто слышал. – И у меня не было оправдания для провала памяти или отсутствия доступа к предмету для этой работы. Виктор позировал в моей комнате. Я посмотрел на свой брелок, а затем методично просмотрел каждый набросок, который когда-либо делал с ним, каждую картину. Недостатка в материале не было, я был весьма плодовит. И там я увидел неопровержимые доказательства двух истин: что я был дураком, который рисовал, и что никакое количество «орлиного глаза» не поможет человеку, который был слишком занят тем, что он хотел видеть, чтобы признать или вспомнить то, что на самом деле там было.

Это было самое суровое осуждение, которое я когда-либо слышал из его уст.

– В тот день я получил хороший урок, Уотсон. Я обнаружил, что мне нельзя доверять, когда дело касается более мягких эмоций. Это чувство, дружба, более глубокие чувства – всё могло сделать меня слепым и безмозглым, как обычного англичанина, бредущего по улицам, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. Этот урок я усвоил только через несколько месяцев после его отъезда, Виктор никогда мне не писал. Хуже того, несмотря на всю заботу, которую, как мне казалось, мы проявили, я бездумно подверг себя подозрениям и насмешкам со стороны моих сокурсников. Не настолько, чтобы вызвать официальное осуждение, но этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы сделать мой второй год несчастным. Я уехал, не получив диплома, но с гораздо более ценными знаниями, которые вдолбили в меня, с самопознанием, которое я использовал с тех пор. Я отказался от всяких притязаний на искусство и вместо этого сосредоточил свои таланты там, где они оказались наиболее полезными: в предотвращении и исправлении преступлений. Мои навыки работы с красками я приспособил к макияжу, с немалым успехом для моей маскировки, как я думаю, вы должны согласиться. Зрение, которое я тренировал долгими часами, глядя на объект, чтобы уловить мельчайшие детали, вместо этого обратил к пониманию того, как масса деталей выявляет факты, которые другие упускают. И у меня не было друзей, или, по крайней мере, я не собирался их заводить. Необходимость в соседе-квартиранте заставила меня отказаться от этого намерения, как бы я ни боролся с ним поначалу.

– Вы обвинили меня в том, что я не доверяю вам, Уотсон. Я могу понять, как это должно было выглядеть. Но это себе я никогда не доверял, а не вам. Я знал, как легко могу обмануть самого себя и как эта слепота может угрожать и вам. Поэтому я принял все меры предосторожности против сантиментов. Поступая так, я не выполнил других обязательств дружбы, и за это я должен извиниться. Я был потрясён вашей очевидной заботой и вниманием о моём здоровье во время дела Рейгейта, и это привело меня к тому, что я стал скрывать свою уверенность, играть на своих физических слабостях в надежде скрыть умственные. Многое из моего поведения в более поздних случаях имело сходное происхождение. Я всегда опасался стать слишком зависимым от вашей дружбы и того, как я могу лгать самому себе, ослеплять своё восприятие и ложно окрашивать реальность. И поступая так, я причинил вам много мелких несправедливостей.

Некоторые маленькие, а некоторые не очень маленькие. Я знал это; в конце концов, я чувствовал их жало. Но я также чувствовал его доброту, тепло его дружбы, его непоколебимую поддержку, когда она была мне нужна. Я попытался всё это уравновесить, взвесить в уме. – Это многое объясняет, Холмс, – сказал я ему наконец. – Я думаю, что понимаю, по крайней мере, немного. Но, дорогой мой, ничто из этого не объясняет мне, почему вы позволили мне поверить, что вы погибли у Рейхенбахского водопада.

Холмс закусил губу. – Я и сам не сразу это понял, – признался он. – Я наблюдал за вами там до приезда швейцарских чиновников, слышал, как вы звали меня, будто ваш мир рухнул. Несколько раз я переводил дыхание, чтобы ответить, но звук застывал у меня в горле, заглушая все слова. Я не мог понять, почему. Сразу же после этого я сказал себе, что, должно быть, инстинктивно почувствовал, что за мной наблюдают, и, не ответив, несомненно, спас нам обоим жизнь.

Я подумал о меткости и мстительности Морана. – Это кажется вполне вероятным.

– В этом, несомненно, есть доля правды, но теперь я знаю, что не это было основной причиной. – Поза Холмса утратила всякую расслабленность, и когда он снова заговорил, его слова были отрывистыми, монотонными от напряжения. – У меня были причины быть благодарным за навыки, которые grand-mere мне передала, в первые недели после моего спасения из водопада. Бродячие художники в этой части света встречаются так же часто, как полевые цветы, и я пользовался карандашом и блокнотом, чтобы заработать на еду и жильё, не вызывая подозрений, пока не свяжусь с Майкрофтом. Даже впоследствии это часто оказывалось полезной маскировкой. Люди, за которыми следят, гораздо менее подозрительны, если у того, кто это делает, в руках большой блокнот для набросков и листы рисунков на продажу, утяжелённые камнями вокруг его ног. И это помогало и в других отношениях, когда я чувствовал всю тяжесть своего затруднительного положения, давящего на меня, и не смел искать другого облегчения. Я рисовал горы и шале, туристов и церкви. И много раз я ловил себя на том, что рисую по памяти, когда жизнь не желала мне подыгрывать.

Холмс отложил в сторону фолиант и коробочку, а затем с заметной неохотой протянул мне оставшийся дневник. – Я пометил несколько страниц для вас, для вашего удобства.

Озадаченный, я начал его листать. Как и говорил Холмс, здесь было много сцен, которые мог бы нарисовать любой бродячий художник с немалым талантом: разнообразные пейзажи, крупные планы цветов, джентльмены, пьющие на деревенской веранде. Первая отмеченная страница представляла собой рисунки, карандашные наброски пары рук в различных положениях. Я внимательно осмотрел его, но растерялся ещё больше, чем прежде.

Вторая отмеченная страница была ещё одним исследованием, на этот раз глаз, некоторые из них были сделаны наспех, немного больше, чем предположения, другие были настолько подробными, что их можно было бы использовать в анатомических исследованиях.

Я не тщеславный человек. Тем не менее, правильный уход за усами требует некоторого времени, проводимого перед зеркалом каждое утро, и я довольно хорошо знаком со своей внешностью. Хотя я никогда не видел своих собственных глаз в некоторых изображённых таким образом позах – конечно, я никогда не видел себя спящим или щурящимся от солнца – мне не составило труда мгновенно распознать, что это были _мои_ глаза, нарисованные на странице. Мои глаза, сузившиеся от подозрения, смотрящие вверх со смехом, расширившиеся от ужаса, глядящие с восхищением, или с нежностью и теплотой.

Мои глаза. Всё нарисовано по памяти, полное жизни и эмоций, запечатлённое в мельчайших деталях. Холмс даже провёл по бумаге каким-то острым лезвием в нескольких местах, словно солнечный свет отражался от волос на моих бровях.

Я вернулся к первой отмеченной странице. Это были мои руки, понял я, судя по маленькой родинке на запястье и старому шраму на двух костяшках пальцев.

Там было ещё несколько страниц, но их значение по сравнению с напряжённым, застывшим человеком, ожидающим моего решения, казалось незначительным. Его руки так крепко вцепились в подлокотники, что я ожидал увидеть следы от его ногтей на дереве.

– Я не могу рисовать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, – сказал я ему прямо. – Но если бы я мог изобразить что-нибудь краской или карандашом, я бы создал такие же ваши картины, как и вы – мои.

Подбородок Холмса задрожал, и по его худощавому телу пробежала судорога. В следующее мгновение он уже стоял передо мной на коленях, сжимая обе мои руки в своих, забыв о дневнике и уронив его на пол. – Вы нарисовали меня в тысяче слов, в миллионе наборов шрифтов, – прошептал он. – Я просто отказывался это видеть, пока не обнаружил ту же самую истину, всплывающую под моими карандашами.

Позже – гораздо позже – я коснулся этой темы в последний раз. – Теперь я понимаю многое, – пробормотал я негромко. – Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему вы никогда не посылали вестей.

Холмс нежно провёл рукой по моим волосам. – Мой дорогой Уотсон, вы были женаты на замечательной женщине, которая заслужила вас и то счастье, которое вы принесли друг другу. А полковник Моран, несмотря на всю свою злобность, тоже во многом был человеком чести. Вы же сами сказали, что у него послужной список профессионального солдата. Он всё ещё нёс в себе некоторые следы нравственности мундира, который армия Её Величества вбила ему в душу. Он видел – своими собственными глазами, – что вы вышли из игры, что вы считали меня мёртвым. Пока вы оставались в неведении в Лондоне, вы с Мэри были в безопасности, что бы ни случилось между мной и полковником.

На это я не мог ответить ни словом, ни словами. Поэтому я их не использовал.

Действительно, руки любовника.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) – «...доказано. Полковник так ловко скрывался, что даже когда банда Мориарти была разгромлена, мы не смогли бы обвинить его в преступлениях. Вы помните, как, позвав вас в комнату, я закрыл ставни, опасаясь пневматического ружья? Без сомнения, вы подумали, что это – моя причуда. Я точно знал, что делал, потому что знал о существовании этого замечательного оружия, а ещё я знал, что за ним будет стоять один из лучших стрелков в мире. Когда мы оказались в Швейцарии, он последовал за нами вместе с Мориарти...»  
(2) – «...Профессор погиб, и меня поразило, какой поистине необычайно счастливый случай мне подарила судьба. Я знал, что Мориарти был не единственным человеком, который поклялся меня убить. Было по крайней мере ещё трое, чьё желание мне отомстить только усилилось бы после смерти их предводителя. Кто-то из них, конечно, до меня добрался бы. С другой стороны, если бы все они были убеждены, что я мёртв, они бы позволили себе вольность раскрыться, и, рано или поздно, я смог бы их уничтожить. Тогда пришло бы время для меня...»


End file.
